It has previously been proposed to use permanent magnets and electromagnets in the operation of latches and locks. Typical prior art arrangements of this type include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,069,193, 3,605,459, and 3,731,963. However, these mechanisms are relatively complex, or do not afford adequate security against entry.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a simple locking mechanism which operates on an unusual combination of mechanical and magnetic operational principles, so that it has a high degree of security.